Sleep
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil go to bed except Phil doesn't want to go to bed. He wants to edit his new video.


"Phil, it's 2 o' clock in the morning, love. What are you still doing up this late?" Dan yawned as he walked into the lounge, where his boyfriend was sitting at the desk and was editing away for his new video.

It was early in the morning on a Saturday. Dan and Phil would have to be awake early the next day so they could start planning for their radio show. Phil blinked a few times as he finally tore his eyes away from the computer screen. He looked over at Dan. Dan raised his eyebrows as he watched him. Normally, it would be Dan who was up late. But, they both usually went to bed when it was the day before their radio show, so they could be awake.

"Um…I was editing for my new video that I filmed last night." Phil told him.

"This late? Phil, you know we have to wake up early tomorrow. We always do on Sunday's." Dan said. He walked over to him. Phil frowned and looked at him.

"But I want to get this video done before tomorrow so I can upload it after the radio show. It's been over two weeks since I've last uploaded and I don't want people to start getting annoyed with me." Phil complained.

"You can work on it tomorrow, Phil. I'm sure the viewers won't mind waiting a little longer. Come on, we have to go to bed." Dan warned. Phil groaned. Dan crossed his arms against his chest as he stared at him.

"Fine. Just give me a second to save everything first, okay?" Phil said. Dan nodded. He stepped back and watched as Phil saved his editing and finally exited out of everything. "There. Are you happy now?" Phil asked as he stood up from the chair. Dan smiled. He walked over to Phil again and shook his head.

"I won't be satisfied until we're both in bed." Dan said. Phil laughed. Dan reached over and kissed Phil once before he grabbed his hand and led the way out of the lounge. They both went to Phil's bedroom, which is where they usually slept together. Dan had his own bedroom but he much preferred to fall asleep next to Phil. Dan crawled into the bed again and got under the covers while Phil changed into pajama's. Phil looked over at Dan once he finished and smiled when he saw that he was all cuddled up into the blankets. Dan looked up at Phil. Phil walked over and turned the light off and then he walked over to the bed and crawled next to Dan. Dan smiled. He snuggled closer to Phil. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan let out another yawn and rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil looked down at him.

"You sure are tired tonight." Phil said, breaking the silence. Dan looked up at him.

"Which is unusual because I usually stay up until about 5 a.m." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Yes, I know. Because I can hear you pacing in your bedroom." Phil said. Dan blushed. Phil leaned down and kissed Dan. Dan smiled and kissed him back.

"Goodnight, Dan." Phil also yawned. Dan let out a laugh.

"Goodnight, Phil." He smiled and closed his eyes. Phil bit his lip as he stared at Dan. He was tired but he wasn't tired enough to go to bed yet which was odd because he usually went to bed around this time.

About an hour has passed. Phil has tried getting to sleep but he just wasn't tired. All that was on his mind was his video and how it was unfinished. He wanted to get it finished. Maybe he would be able to finish it and start planning for the radio show so Dan wouldn't have to worry about it.

Phil looked down at Dan, who was sleeping beside him. Phil slowly lifted up the covers and he quietly stood up from the bed. He looked over at Dan again and sighed in relief when he saw that Dan was still asleep. Phil made his way out of his bedroom and went back into the lounge. He turned the light on and shut the door. He walked back over to the computer desk and turned on his laptop. Phil sighed and sat down.

It was around 4 o' clock in the morning when Dan woke up again. Something just didn't feel right.

"Phil?" Dan asked as he slowly sat up in the bed. He looked beside him and sighed when he saw that Phil wasn't there. Dan groaned and hid his face in his hands. He was tired but he didn't want to go to sleep unless Phil was next to him. Dan stood up from the bed again and walked out of Phil's bedroom. He sighed when he saw light from the lounge, which he knew where Phil would be. Dan walked over to the lounge and opened the door. Phil didn't hear him though. He had his headphones in. "Phil." Dan said. Phil still didn't hear him. "Phil!" Dan shouted. Phil jumped. He turned and was surprised to see Dan standing there. "What are you doing?" Dan asked tiredly.

"I'm almost finished." Phil told him. Dan sighed.

"Phil." He walked over to him. "You're not going to get any sleep if you stay up. It's now 4 o' clock."

"Dan, I really want to get this done. I don't want to let them down." Phil mumbled. Dan chuckled.

"You're not going to let anyone down, I promise. They know that it's going to be up sooner or later. They'll just have to wait a little longer. Everything's going to be fine. Besides, we'll have the radio show to keep them entertained before you're video goes up." Dan assured him. "Please, Phil. I don't like sleeping without you." Dan whined. Phil raised his eyebrows and looked up at him again. "Don't look at me like that." Phil laughed.

"Fine. I guess you're right." Phil said. He let out a yawn. Dan smiled.

"There we go. Now, come on." Phil saved everything and then he turned off his laptop. He stood up from the chair again. Dan grabbed his hand. He reached over and turned off the lights and then they walked out of the lounge again. Dan led the way towards Phil's bedroom. They climbed into Phil's bed again. Dan scooted closer to Phil and wrapped his arms around him. Phil chuckled and looked down at Dan.

"Is this so I won't leave again?" Phil asked. Dan nodded.

"Yup. You're staying right here." He mumbled. Dan smiled.

"I guess I'm okay with that." Phil said. Dan giggled. Phil sunk down into his bed and then he got into a comfortable position. Phil reached over and covered them up with the blanket. Dan stayed snuggled up close to Phil.

"Goodnight, Phil." Dan said as he rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil smiled.

"Goodnight Dan, again." Phil said to Dan. His eyes slowly fluttered shut.

Finally Phil was able to fall asleep, with the help of Dan.


End file.
